This invention relates generally to flyer frames, and more particularly to a method and device for cutting a rove at doffing in the flyer frame.
Generally, in a flyer frame and the like, at the time of the doffing of the bobbin therefrom, a rove connected to the full bobbin has to be cut somewhere. A cut position of the rove, at which it is cut, is preferably a portion away from the extremity of a flyer presser a suitable distance, as for example 50 to 60 mm, in view of a subsequent work, such as attaching of the cut end of the rove to an empty bobbin. However, in practice, the higher the strength of the rove is, the more it is made difficult to cause the rove to be cut at the above described position. The reason for this will be described hereinafter in conjunction with a flyer frame of the type including a suspended flyer. During the winding of the rove on the bobbin, the latter is rotated while moving up and down within predetermined ranges. After the winding is completed, the full bobbin thus produced is further lowered to a predetermined doffing position, which is usually out of the said predetermined ranges. At this time, a higher tension is produced in the rove than during the normal winding operation. However, the rove is positively held by the front rollers disposed adjacent to the flyer top and the rove meets with considerable resistances at the flyer neck and the flyer presser. Therefore, a highest tension is provided in a portion of the rove, which is near and out of the presser. In the case of the rove having a relatively weak strength, such as a cotton rove, the rove is cut at the desired position away from the presser extremity the distance of 50 to 60 mm only by the further lowering of the bobbin. However, in the case of the rove consisting of a relatively high strength of long fibers, such as a synthetic rove, the cutting is not effected at the desired position, but at a position between the front rollers and the flyer top, because this portion of the rove between the flyer top and the front rollers has a lowest strength due to a slight or unstable twist given thereto. This causes an operator inconvenience when carrying out the subsequent work as described hereinbefore. Thus, in the case of the synthetic rove, it has been practised to cut the rove at a position below the presser extremity by the hands of the operator before the further lowering of the bobbin rail to the predetermined position for the doffing. This not only requires additional time and labor for a number of spindles, but is an obstacle to an automatic doffing.